2013.09.01 - Interlude on the High Seas: Texting
It's been a beautiful day to be out on the water, getting fresh air and sunshine. Fern and Justin have passed the time on board his boat talking and sharing lunch. They've decided to go ashore for dinner, at a little place that got high remarks on a Food Television show and was recommended by Miguel, Justin's chef. Of course, all Justin had to do was drop his name and that got them a last minute reservation. The pair are getting ready to go out, and Fern's fresh out of her second shower of the day, not wanting to go ashore smelling like sunblock. Wrapped in a towel with her hair twisted up in one as well, she picks up her phone, looking at it for a minute before thumbing it on, sliding out the keyboard to send a text message to Leo Luthor. Having so much fun, but wanted to let you know you're being thought of. Hope you're having a good day! *hugs* '' The purchases are made. It is not a solution that makes Leo happy, but it's the only way he knows how to bend the rules right now and still thumb his nose at Emma Frost and his Father. The bags are sat on the couch as his phone buzzes. He flops down and pulls it out, sliding the hard cover off it as he reads the text. He smiles a bit, texting back. ''Of course. Been thinking of you all day. Fern doesn't really expect the phone to buzz back right away, so she leaves it on the bed as she goes back into the bathroom, loosening the towel that wraps her hair, pulling it off and then using it to scruff her hair dry. She's humming to herself, an oldie that her parents favored by a band that was never really supposed to be a band. The song cuts off mid breath and Fern pauses, faintly hearing her phone go off in the other room. She drops the towel that she'd been drying her hair with, the one wrapping herself staying in place, and skips back to get her phone. She looks at the message a minute, grinning, then sends a response. I'm going to bring you back some sea creature. Hope you have a fish tank! '' Leo stares at his phone and blinks. Fern knows very well he doesn't! So when he text's back: ''Only if it is a mermaid. Or you come over regularly to feed them. This time Fern does wait for the text to come through, and she giggles when she reads it. "As if I'd bring you a mermaid," she says softly, amused. She lays back on the bed, holding the phone up in the air to see it as she types. I think I was a fish in another life. Does that count as a mermaid? '' Leo gets a funny expression on his face and then laughs. "What the hell? Seriously? I hope not." But he is texting back, taking it to the next level. ''Then how should I keep you? Do I just need a salt water pool? Well, she ought to be getting ready. But it seems Fern is a little preoccupied with her phone. She does go through the motions, and gets little bits accomplished, but she's waiting for that.... there it is! It's not quite a lunge back to get her phone, that would be undignified. Again, he gets a giggle as she types back. Salt water would be good, I need the buoyancy. I'm not a very good swimmer. '' A wide grin on Leo's face. This woman is a wild factor. She brings something to his life he never even knew he was missing. A slight shake of Leo's head and he is responding back. He has nothing better to do by far, poor Fern...getting distracted by a bored rich boy. ''How about a water bed then? Suggestive meaning obvious. Fern does actually make it into a bra and panties before she picks up the phone with the next buzz. She might have waited a whole five seconds. Even with no one else to see it, the message brings a light blush to her skin, but she still grins, shaking her head and giving a soft cluck of her tongue. Behave yourself. I think I was a fish that drowned. Might not want to risk it happening again with a water bed. :P Face palm. That is all Leo can do at first. He then peeks between two fingers at his cell phone screen and cracks up laughing. When he finally catches his breath to respond... You were a terrible fish. I like you better as yourself now. Beautiful. Sweet. Funny. Still willing to find a gilded cage for you if you want. She finally had to turn on the blow dryer, fluffing her hair out quickly, brushing her fingers through it. Fern isn't one to fuss overly, and while this is going to be a bit of a fancy dress thing, she doesn't want a fancy hairstyle. It takes a couple minutes for her to get back to the phone, her grin returning. You can't put a fish in a cage, silly, all the water will pour out. '' A smirk on Leo's face. He is already texting back as soon as he reads it. ''But you are not a fish anymore. That was another life. On land you have legs. Magic. It's such a quick response that Fern doesn't even step away from the bed again before the phone buzzes. She picks it back up and reads. Her eyes raise and she looks around the lavish guest room, hardly noticing the gentle rocking as the boat cuts through the water. The young waitress stands and goes to the window, not worried about anyone looking in because there's only the six of them on the whole boat, and she looks out at the water and the sun sparkling like diamonds on the surface. I believe in magic. Do you? '' Leo doesn't respond right away on this one. Believe in magic? Not particularly. It's likely just another form of science. And yet...he thinks deeper. What does he believe in? When he finally responds after a few minutes, it is with four simple words. ''I believe in you. Since Leo hesitates, Fern has time to get some quick makeup on, nothing dramatic or flashy, but a soft blush to contour her cheeks, some liner to bring out her eyes, and a light pink gloss. She's just pressing her lips together when the buzz sounds. This time she brought the phone into the bathroom with her, and she leans against the counter to read. Her smile is softer, and she reads the four words several times, her eyes thoughtful. It's touching that he would send that, because, even though she's trying to keep things away from any serious turn, she has to admit at least to herself that she cares what he thinks more than she wants to. After a moment, she responds just as simply. I believe in you, too. '' And Leo appears just as determined to make that one hell of a difficult decision for Fern to keep. Maybe he will fail. Perhaps he will succeed. But Leo is learning the hard way that he doesn't always get what he wants. The response comes timely. ''When will you be back? In the couple minutes it takes to get the text back, Fern sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at the phone in her hands. There were a couple people she could have thought to text, but it was Leo that was first in her mind. The realization doesn't exactly make her frown, but her brow furrows thoughtfully. Should be tomorrow evening sometime. '' Leo smiles in real life. His shoulders relax. He feels a little more solid and less frustrated with everything suddenly. ''I look forward to it. Be careful Fern. Never before has Leo really worried about anyone other than his Father. But Fern is unique, and the attachment is already strengthening. Leo can't help but think, if this is what it feels like to be human... The simple words he sends bring her smile out again as Fern reads them. She glances over at the clock, knowing she's got to get herself together, but taps out one more message. ''I promise not to drown. See you soon. xo '' Category:Log